A Wasted Recess
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jasmine's day at school goes from bad to great, find out why! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

A Wasted Recess

"Mrs. Stokes can we get the balls out?" One little boy asked Jackie the second they were outside.

It was such a nice day and the kids were a little antsy so Jackie decided to take her students out a few minutes early for recess.

"When the kindergartners go in you can." Jackie told him.

Since Jackie had brought the kids out early the kindergartners were still out.

Jackie looked over and noticed Jasmine was walking the square, which meant she had gotten in trouble.

"Uh-oh." Jackie said under her breath.

Jackie walked over to her.

"Jasmine why are you walking?" She asked.

"I not know, Mrs. Rice said me have to walk." Jasmine responded.

"Mrs. Rice told you that you have to walk but she didn't say why?" Jackie asked, not believing that for one second.

"Yeah." Jasmine insisted.

"Should I ask Mrs. Rice why you had to walk?" Jackie asked, thinking that Jasmine would confess to what she had done, rather than have Jackie ask her teacher.

"Yeah." Jasmine said as if to say _Please do mommy, I'd like to know why I had to miss my recess too._

That surprised Jackie.

"Alright, I'll ask her." Jackie said.

She looked to see who had recess duty and noticed it was Miss Pauley, not Mrs. Rice, so asking Mrs. Rice would have to wait until lunch.

Soon the kindergartners went inside because their recess was over.

When lunch rolled around Jackie walked into Mrs. Rice's classroom, her students were also still at lunch.

"Hey, quick question for you?" Jackie said.

"Sure?" Mrs. Rice said.

"Why did Jasmine have to walk this morning, I asked her but she insisted she didn't know, which sounded really suspicious to me." Jackie said.

"Your Jazz walked?" Mrs. Rice asked.

"Yeah."

"No, your Jazz wasn't suppose to walk, there is another little girl in here named Jazzlyn, she owed me recess for wandering the halls when she was suppose to be in the bathroom, but your Jazz didn't owe me time."

"Oh, well that's good. She must have just gotten confused." Jackie said with a laugh,

"Yeah, she must have, when we were standing in line I listed the kiddos that owed me time, I had a few that owed me five minutes and Jazzlyn owed me the whole thing. I feel terrible that Jasmine missed her whole recess for nothing, did you notice any other kids walking or just her, I wonder if the other Jazz walked too?"

"I didn't notice, sorry." Jackie said.

"Well, I'll talk to Jasmine and tell her I'm very sorry that happened, I really do feel bad."

"Oh she'll survive, I'll talk to her about it too." Jackie assured her.

"Ok, I have to go pick my kids from lunch, enjoy the rest of your lunch, I'll see you later." Mrs. Rice said.

"Ok, thanks, bye." Jackie said as she went back to her own room.

After Mrs. Rice had led the kids back to their classroom she called Jasmine out into the hallway.

"Jazz, your mommy told me you walked all of your recess this morning." Mrs. Rice said.

"Me did." She said as she shook.

"Sweetie you didn't owe me your recess, the other Jazz did."

Jasmine looked quite surprised.

"Oh, me not know that." She replied.

Mrs. Rice smiled at her.

"I am so sorry, that was my fault, I should have been more clear."

"It ok Mrs. Rice." She assured her.

Once again her teacher smiled at her.

"But I love that you were such a good listener, in fact you did such a great job that I am going to write a note to Mrs. Caldwell, telling her what you did and I bet when you go show it to her she'll give you a sticker, and maybe even a piece of candy."

Jasmine's eyes lit up, every child loved going to see Sarah Caldwell, the school's secretary because she was so nice, she genuinely loved the kids and they loved her right back.

"Would you like to do that?" Mrs. Rice asked.

"Yeah." Jasmine said excitedly.

"Ok, sit down at your desk for just a minute while I write you the note ok?"

"Ok." Jasmine said happily as she immediately sat down at her desk.

Soon her teacher handed her the note and Jasmine practically skipped down to the office she was so excited.

"Hi Jasmine girl." Sarah greeted her with a huge smile.

"Hi." Jasmine said giving her an ear to ear smile as she handed her the note Mrs. Rice had written her.

Mrs. Caldwell read the note.

"Jasmine what a great listener you are, way to go! Here is a piece of candy, and I'm all out of stickers at the moment but how about I give you a really cool pencil?"

"Ok." Jasmine said excitedly.

Sarah opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a new shiny pink pencil.

"Thank you Mrs. Caldwell." Jasmine said happily.

"You're welcome sweetheart."

Jasmine smiled again and then took a couple steps in the direction of her classroom and then turned back around to Mrs. Caldwell.

"Mrs. Caldwell can you make it work?" Jasmine asked as she held up her pencil.

Sarah thought for a moment before she finally realized what Jasmine wanted.

"Oh you want me to sharpen it?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jasmine replied.

"Well sure, come with me for a minute." She said as she took the pencil from the child's hand.

She led Jasmine to the supply room.

Sarah stuck the pencil in an electric pencil sharpener and when she pulled it out it was sharp.

"That's neat." Jasmine said happily as she stared in amazement at her now sharpened prized pencil.

"Yeah that's pretty cool isn't it?" Sarah asked with a chuckle, it always amazed her at how excited small children get over the simplest of things.

"Yeah." Jasmine said.

Mrs. Caldwell smiled at her.

"Alright sweetheart, you better go back to your classroom ok?"

"Me stay with you?" Jasmine asked, she loved Mrs. Caldwell and would have loved to stay with her the rest of the day.

Mrs. Caldwell smiled at her. "Well, would you like to help me with something?"

"Yeah." Jasmine said eagerly.

"Alright then follow me." Sarah said as she led the child back to the secretary's desk.

Sarah grabbed a piece of paper that she needed to make some copies of for one of the teachers and then she and Jasmine went into a small room where the copier was at. Jasmine watched in fascination as the copier spit out paper after paper as if it was the coolest thing she'd ever seen.

"Alright, now your job is to help me take these to Mrs. Pauley's classroom because they are really heavy." Sarah said as she held up the big stack of papers.

In reality she obviously didn't need Jasmine's help but she knew kids loved being helpers.

"Ok." Jasmine said sounding very business like.

Sarah gave her a little stack of the papers while she herself carried the rest.

"Alright, follow me." Sarah said as they started off towards Mrs. Pauley's classroom.

"Hi Mrs. Caldwell." The kids in that classroom all said excitedly when the pair walked in.

"Hi guys, it's good to see you." She told all of them before she turned her attention to their teacher.

"Here are your copies Mrs. Pauley." Sarah said.

"Thank you Mrs. Caldwell." Mrs. Pauley replied.

"Hi Jasmine." Mrs. Pauley told the little girl.

"Hi." Jasmine told her with a grin.

"Jasmine is my assistant." Sarah said.

"I bet Jasmine is a great assistant." Mrs. Pauley said.

"Oh yes, she's awesome." Sarah agreed.

Jasmine beamed proudly.

Sarah and Jasmine then left the classroom.

"Thank you for being my helper, those papers were really heavy, without you helping me I wouldn't have been able to carry all of those." The secretary fibbed.

Again Jasmine beamed proudly.

"Alright sweetheart you better go back to your classroom before Mrs. Rice wonders where you are."

"Ok." Jasmine agreed, although she didn't really want to return to her classroom.

"Ok, thanks again for being my helper."

"You welcome." The child replied.

Jasmine then started walking back to her own classroom.

For Jasmine, having to walk the square at recess had been totally worth it!

The End!


End file.
